


congratulations, you were all alone

by Eteri



Series: drabbles and ficlets [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, Lowercase, POV Second Person, Poetic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stars, brief mention of death in the first paragraph, i'm sorry about that, kind of, the tags are very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: [Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for itIt's hard, believe me I've triedBut I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing downAnd I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing downAnd I keep coming up short]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: drabbles and ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	congratulations, you were all alone

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons.

the cold stung your skin, and breathing is hard. snowflakes danced past your eyes, as you seemed to float in the air. it’s a bit hard to breathe, but that’s okay. death has been on your mind for a while, but you ignore it. 

stars in your eyes, snowflakes, cold on your skin. the ground and Dream is far far below you. you feel immortal in this moment, your troubles buried deep beneath you. you could be immortal, you think, the trident held firmly in your hand. 

the stars remind you of someone. Boffy. he’s a good kid. kind of an arsonist, but a good kid. you feel a bit bad for leaving him, for dream smp. maybe Boffy would understand, maybe he wouldn’t.

moments don’t last forever, and memories are a finicky thing. you know that better than anyone. 

how would Clara think of this? She loves space, and she’s still there. she’s floating amidst the stars, the moon, and the sun. Clara is in the sky, everywhere you look.

you can almost see her, her hand outstretched for you to take. you’ll accept the invitation of the stars soon, you tell her.

Clara smiles at you, centuries in her eyes. you feel at home in them, something that you’ve never felt. waves would come crashing in after that home, and you can’t change that.

you can’t change most things, but you hope that you can alter the details of how it happens. 

Clara is gone, along with the moment. gravity takes hold of you again, and just like Icarus

you fall. 

down and down. 

wind screams in your ears. you’ll see Clara again. maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. but soon. 

it won’t be on your own terms. you’ve accepted that a long time ago. 

just like Icarus, just like Phaethon and Bellerophon just like everything before you.

you’ll fall. 

that’s your fate, and you won’t run from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really just manifested this out of nowhere. i really loved writing this, though. 
> 
> also kudos & comments help me out a ton, so if you want leave one.


End file.
